For Emily, Wherever I May Find Her
by The Girl Who Loved Tom Brady
Summary: Nothing exciting ever happens in Ohio... But when a mad man and a blue box meet the brightest stars of McKinley High, not even all of time and space is enough of a stage. Eleventh Doctor, Klaine, Rachel/Finn, Amy/Rory, and the ever enigmatic River Song.
1. Chapter 1

**For Emily, Wherever I May Find Her : Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Normally, the Cheerios avoided being even in the same hallway where the New Directions Glee Club met for practice, but on a miserably rainy afternoon in December, it was all Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson could do to keep them out.<p>

Blaine pushed against the door in order to hold back the violent attempts of the crazed cheerleaders. The other teen ran to the far side of the room and, with some effort, pushed the large upright piano towards the door in order to relieve the younger teen. Kurt panicked as he circled the piano as the girls outside the door pounded again and again. "I can't find the locks," he said desperately to Blaine.

"The thing's on wheels, so unless you do…" Blaine was interrupted as another strong push had him press himself closer against the door. "Unless you do, it won't be much help. We'll need to find something else."

The taller teen nodded shortly, off again looking around the choir room for something to block the door. He locked the other door, and pushed a stack of chairs up against it. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone trying to get in that door, but Kurt didn't want to be caught unawares.

"They're on the back left," Blaine grunted. He had turned around, hoping to catch a break in the incessant strikes against the door and lock it from the inside, but had no opportunity so far.

"What is?" Kurt replied, running back to help his boyfriend. Together, the two of them almost managed to lock it, but renewed series of violent knocks prevented them from doing so.

Blaine nodded towards the piano. "The wheel locks," he grinned boyishly.

Kurt once again left the door and readied himself near the piano. "On the count of three… One… Two… Three!" Kurt yelled. Blaine jumped out of the way and Kurt shoved the piano in front of the door, pressing down on the lock just as another fierce pounding came from the other side. The girls shrieked as the door slammed against the piano, causing a loud dissonant crash to echo in both the hallway and the chorus room. Kurt removed his hands from his ears as the sound died. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, finding his boyfriend had collapsed to the floor clumsily, massaging the back of his skull.

The dark brunette nodded distractedly, "Yeah… nothing a few aspirin won't cure."

"Unless you have a concussion," Kurt replied sarcastically, although genuine worry lined his face.

"Well there's that," Blaine acknowledged. Kurt helped him up and to one of the chairs far away from the doors. He tried to inspect whether the younger of the two had hurt his head, but Blaine swatted him away obstinately, motioning for the other to watch the doors.

Kurt frowned disapprovingly at Blaine, but surrendered for the time being. He checked his cell, on any other day it would have at least decent reception in the room. Of course, Murphy's Law dictated that wasn't the case this afternoon. "Are you getting any cell reception?" the senior asked, holding his phone up in the air.

Blaine shook his head somberly and then chuckled, "We're going to die… at Glee club practice… by vampire cheerleaders."

"I would have preferred to have been on stage, or a tragic airplane crash that has millions mourning the loss of a beloved star," Kurt deadpanned, "This has dramatic flair nevertheless."

"At least we're together," Blaine added sincerely. Kurt nodded in agreement. "How long do you think it'll be before they give up?" the junior asked after a moment.

Kurt snorted, "Dawn."

"Kurt, I'm being serious," the brunette said darkly.

"So was I. Those things had _fangs_ Blaine. Honest to God fangs," Kurt seemed to really work himself up, rambling quickly, "They aren't even human! I know we always joked that there was no way we could've been the same species as the regular Neanderthals at this school, but I think in this case it _actually_ applies."

"We've got to just... keep our heads about this," Blaine said reassuringly, trying to calm his partner, folding one of Kurt's hands between his own. "Some of the faculty has to still be on campus. Your Dad will notice when we don't make it back to your house for dinner. And if worst comes to worst and we're here until morning, then at least it's not a weekend and teachers will start showing up around six or seven," he reasoned evenly, "We may even get cell reception once this thunderstorm passes and then we'll be able to call the police or fire department or something."

"I know, I know," Kurt repeated, sinking into the chair next to Blaine, allowing Blaine to massage his hand, his fingers moving in tight circles across his palm. It was relaxing, and despite the rain, despite the murderous cheerleaders outside the choir room, Kurt found himself comfortably leaning against his boyfriend. The quiet surreal bliss was unfortunately short-lived. A look a anxiety settled on Kurt face as a dreadful thought came into his head. He gripped Blaine's hand tightly and whispered urgently, "I was supposed to meet with Rachel in the auditorium after we practiced here."

Blaine tore his gaze away from the door and towards Kurt with muted concern. "Was she by herself? Why didn't she just join us here in the practice room?"

"She wanted the stage," Kurt replied anxiously, "It's for some solo or something. She and Finn are doing some Christmas slash Hanukkah no-gift gift thing."

"Okay, okay. I'm sure she's fine," Blaine replied comfortingly, sounding less sure of himself.

"How do you know?"

Blaine faltered and then frowned. "I don't," he admitted. He looked up towards the windows at the back of the room. "But I think I know a way we can see if she alright. Do you think we can make it through those?"

Kurt followed Blaine's eyes up to the row of windows. "I don't know… I've never tried escaping the practice room before. It's worth a shot though," Kurt shrugged, with an edge of urgency in his voice. He climbed up the stairs and stood on one of the chairs underneath the windows, tugging at the hardware to test the locks. "It looks clear out in the courtyard, and it seems like we could force one of these open," he whispered. "At least I can't see any vampires," he leaned down, kissing Blaine briefly, "Alright, let's go rescue the damsel in distress."

Blaine grinned in spite of the situation, "You're cute."

"Not as much as you." Kurt pulled hard on the lock and pushed the window open. Blaine helped him climb up and through the window, and Kurt did the same as Blaine awkwardly pulled himself out of the choir room. They looked around the courtyard finding the space empty, although it was hard to be certain with the rain. "Those girls won't take that long to find the other door," Kurt whispered, "I only locked it, but let's be real, super magic vampire strength goes a long way." A whirring sound from the opposite side of the courtyard broke the monotony of the torrent and the two looked at each other anxiously. "Time to go," Kurt said hurriedly, pulling Blaine away from the noise and towards the auditorium.

The dark brunette followed him closely, but looked over his shoulder towards the open space, where the dark outline of rectangular shape and a light on top of it faded in and out of sight. He furrowed his eyebrows at the curious sight, but the two turned a corner before he could discern what it was.

Whichever architect it was that had designed McKinley High had obviously been home-schooled and hated the arts. The main entrance of the auditorium, and the only one unlocked for after-school clubs, was open to the elements, leaving the two teens soaked through. Kurt glanced to Blaine apprehensively, the latter shivering, dark curls hanging in his eyes. "We should try to find reception and call the cops," Blaine mumbled cautiously.

Kurt glared at him. "You can stay and watch for vampires then," he snapped at his boyfriend.

"Kurt... I didn't mean..."

"No. Rachel is my friend, and I am going to find her," Kurt promised defiantly. "I would do the same for you."

Blaine wrapped his coat tightly around him, and looked pleadingly at Kurt. "Alright," he surrendered after a tense minute, "But we need to be careful. We don't want to shout or draw unwanted attention."

"When do I ever draw unwanted attention?" Kurt smiled cheekily.

The other teen rolled his eyes, "All the time, Kurt."

It was Blaine who finally opened the door slowly, Kurt in step behind him. The lights in the auditorium were out, and despite their best efforts, neither could be silent as they walked the length of the stairs, illuminated only by the emergency lights along each step.

"Who's there?" A shaky female voice warned from the shadows of backstage, "I... I have a mic stand and I am not afraid to use it..."

"Rachel?" Kurt asked into the darkness, quickening his pace towards the stage. "Rachel! It's Kurt," he shouted. The stage lights came on, momentarily blinding Kurt and Blaine as they continued down the steps of the orchestra seating, and the familiar face of Rachel Berry peeked tentatively at the two from behind the curtain. When she saw it was them, the petite brunette jumped off the stage and into Kurt's arms.

"Kurt!" she cried, "I can't get reception and the phones here are completely dead and those horrible Cheerios came in and wrecked the set we've been working on for the holiday recital!" She took a deep breath as she composed herself, nervously straightening her blouse, "I was so scared, they had these..." she trailed off with a troubled look in her eyes, mourning the destroyed set. "You don't think this was Coach Sylvester's fault do you? I mean obviously it would be, but I have never seen those girls at school before."

"The leading theory is vampires," Blaine replied, joining the other two at the base of the stage.

Rachel shook her head in denial. "No, vampires aren't real. This is some kind of new stunt by Coach Sylvester, an elaborate, terrifyingly real stunt."

The older boy hushed her, hugging her tightly once more. He fussed over her, "God, look at me, now I've gotten your dress all wet from us being out in the rain." Adding seriously, he asked, "They didn't try to hurt you did they?"

She frowned, "No. I thought I had reserved the auditorium and when I came in there they were here. They ransacked all of the rooms, the closets, even the girl's bathroom..." She gasped in alarm, looking between the two boys, "Did they try to hurt you guys?"

Kurt was just about to reply when they heard shouting from front the auditorium. The trio stood silently for a second, before they all ran up and onto the stage. Rachel hurriedly ushered them backstage, behind the curtain and into the girl's dressing room, locked the door and turned off the lights. The three instinctively shrunk back from the door and closer to one another.

Tell-tale shuffling from the stage caused them to share a worried look, and the three of them held their breath anxiously. The sight of shadow of two feet behind the door and an indiscernible mumbling prompted the three to back as far as they could into one of the dress racks at the wall.

Some sort of hum and the click of the door unlocking was all that was necessary for both Rachel and Kurt to scream at the top of their lungs, causing the intruder to shout as well.

"Why are you yelling?" The tall, backlit silhouette yelped indignantly when they stopped.

"You're…" Kurt frowned incredulously, "... not here to kill us?"

"What? No!" The person replied, British accent lifting the distinct words. The figure sounded as though he was fiddling with something, some sort of green, humming flashlight and let out a triumphant ah-ha as the lights came on over head, tapping the flashlight to his forehead in satisfaction. The light revealed a strange man in a tweed jacket and bow-tie, wearing a ridiculously large smile on his face. "Ah, lovely. Allo there... smiling faces... I'm the Doctor," he rambled jovially.

"Doctor Who?" Rachel asked nervously.

* * *

><p>I don't claim any rights to Doctor Who nor for Glee. Title comes from a strangely haunting Simon and Garfunkel song that seems to fit. I may yet change it. Any mistakes are my own because I don't have a beta :( This crossover is kind of magical, so I yelled, "What the hell! I want to have an adventure!" Any reviews you leave are absolute lover, and would really help me work through this story!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**For Emily, Wherever I May Find Her : Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"Doctor Who?" Rachel asked nervously.<p>

"Just the Doctor, don't worry, I get that all the time," he replied. He pulled out a dark leather wallet and waved it in front of the teens, "I'm here investigating… ummm… _stages_. Yours is fine. Getting straight to the point, you appear to have a problem with the local cheerleader population."

Rachel jumped in close towards the man, "You saw them?"

"They're very hard to miss, especially in those skirts."

"We…" Rachel glanced at Kurt nervously who shrugged helplessly. She turned back to the other man and stated professionally, "Mister Schuester hadn't mentioned that we had someone coming. I'm sorry you haven't seen us at our best. Those girls vandalized our stage earlier. We'll get it cleaned up, we promise."

The man dismissed it distractedly, "No doubt, now… getting back to those cheerleaders…"

While the other two seemed preoccupied with nervously composing themselves for who they assumed a theatre professional, Blaine glared narrowly at the strange man. "Why was the paper blank?" He asked. Kurt and Rachel glanced at him with a skeptical look of horror, but he persisted, "Who are you really?"

The man hummed, tapping the wallet and studying Blaine critically. "You're right; I'm lying about the stage, it needs some work. You should really look into the Palladian tradition of forced perspective. The floor creaks off-pitch and should be more of an A-flat. However, I did clear off those girls, at least for the moment, and I didn't get so much as a thank you."

Rachel excitedly confessed, "No, we're very grateful. It's just been a really weird day."

The Doctor tipped an imaginary hat to the trio, "Those are my specialty."

She smiled holding out her hand, "I'm Rachel Berry. It's a pleasure to meet an international professional and enthusiast of musical theatre. These are my friends, Kurt Hummel and his boyfriend Blaine Anderson." Kurt gave the Doctor a small wave and Blaine continued to stare dubiously at the man.

The Doctor returned the handshake enthusiastically repeated the action for the two other boys, albeit Blaine's was decidedly one-sided. "I would love if you all could show me around your campus. Yes I know the weather's rubbish but a little rain has never hurt anyone. Well that's not true… there's acid rain, sulfuric rain… did you know that on Cordinanolli there's rain which is actually made of hyper cooled glass? It's absolutely brilliant when it crashes in an explosion of shattered light and dust," Seeing the forced, confused smile Kurt was giving him, the Doctor faltered, "I suppose that's not important. Campus! Lead the way!"

Kurt mumbled under his breath, "Hopefully without the ravenous harpies."

The Doctor leaned in and stated matter-of-factly, "They aren't harpies."

"Whoever they are, I've never seen them come to school before," Rachel supplied.

"Because they don't," the Doctor replied simply. The man led them out the door and to the stage. Rachel was fast at his side while Blaine hung back reluctantly near Kurt.

"What's with the sour grapes?" Kurt asked his sullen boyfriend.

"Something just doesn't sit right," Blaine confessed in a whisper. "He just shows up, waves around some blank paper claiming to be stage inspector? And you guys just trust him?"

"Well for one, his I.D. said he works for some British Society of Stagecraft or something like that," the taller boy supplied, "Secondly, we haven't heard those girls at all while he's been with us." Blaine half-smiled dubiously. Kurt huffed and swung his and Blaine's hands as they walked. "Come on…" he whined, "He's wearing a bow-tie. Bow-ties are very in right now."

"I know, I know…"

The group made it outside, where thankfully the weather was letting up a little bit, although the sky was still dark as the sun was quickly sinking beneath the clouds. The Doctor was happily chatting with Rachel about the different stages he had apparently been to, and it gave the Kurt the opportunity to think about what Blaine had said earlier. "Why did you think his I.D. was blank?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine didn't reply, but looked away with a troubled expression on his face.

Kurt glanced at him sympathetically, "We'll go to the hospital after we get out of here. You probably have a concussion from earlier with the piano."

The Doctor twirled around mid-conversation, and startled the group by waving the green flashlight at Blaine. "He's right," the Doctor began, inspecting the flashlight, "You do have a…" The strange man quieted, a dark expression growing on his face.

"Have a what?" Kurt asked in alarm, holding Blaine's hand tightly.

"Oh, concussion," the Doctor waved off, "Minor really. Nothing to worry about."

The teens looked at him with disbelief.

"Really," the man insisted, "You have alien cheerleaders invading your school and this is what you're concerned about?"

"You seem concerned about it," Rachel protested.

The Doctor glared at her, "Oh clever now, aren't we? We'll deal with it later. I am a Doctor. _The_ Doctor in fact."

"What do you mean by alien cheerleaders?" Kurt asked accusingly.

"Oh… I shouldn't have mentioned that. I hadn't meant to," the Doctor fumbled before awkwardly cheering, "Surprise!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow and deadpanned, "Aliens are even less likely than vampires."

"Have you ever met a vampire before?"

He scoffed, "Those girls had these… huge teeth, like fangs a snake would have. It's not unreasonable to assume they're vampires."

The Doctor fiddled with his flashlight and conceded, "Common misconception. Some old friends thought something similar were too, turned out that group were actually fish people! Can you believe that? No. No… these are aliens, I'm sure of it."

"At least vampires are rooted in some historic mythology," Kurt replied critically.

"Kurt… stop it," Rachel whispered to her friend. She gave a disarming smile to the older man, "They're not vampires or aliens, obviously. It's probably the work of one of our teachers, she isn't a huge fan of the dramatic arts and_"

The Doctor held his index finger up to Rachel's lips. "You talk a lot don't you?"

"Excuse me? I don't_"

The man raised an eyebrow and Kurt barely suppressed a laugh.

"Just because you think someone looks like something, doesn't mean they are," the Doctor said seriously. "Doesn't mean they won't lie and deceive you." He abruptly turned his attention on Blaine, whose mind had drifted away from the conversation of vampires and aliens. "Blaine Anderson," he commanded, drawing the teen out of his reverie, "When you first saw those girls. What were you doing?"

"Ummm… Kurt and I were on our way to the practice room from our lockers. They kind of collected in the hallway," the dark brunette replied. Kurt squeezed his hand for support. "Anyway, we had asked if they could move but one of them… uhhh… hissed at us and tried to jump Kurt."

"That's when we saw the fangs. All of them, I mean, it was just unreal. So we hid in the choir room until we decided to go find Rachel," the taller teen added.

"And they only all started to attack when you confronted them?" The Doctor asked.

The two young men nodded, and Rachel added, "I was in the auditorium the whole time. They didn't attack me, I was hiding in the bathroom, but I could hear them, it sounded as though they were looking for something."

"They were looking to get into a fight," Blaine continued adamantly, "They would have done something regardless of whether or not Kurt and I had spoken with them."

The Doctor hummed, twirling the flashlight in between his fingers. He suddenly backtracked, and then paced in a circle in the hallway they were in. The teens watched him impatiently, and just as Kurt opened his mouth, the Doctor promptly began back in the direction they had originally came. About halfway down the hallway, he turned again, finding the teens hadn't moved. "I don't know where I'm going," he joked.

"We don't know where you want to go at all," Rachel replied slowly.

"Choir room!" He squawked. He gave them a lopsided grin, "That would be good! Let's go to the choir room."

"Might I say, excellent choice," Rachel commended as the Doctor rejoined them, "A distinguished expert such as yourself understands how from script to the screen is important in any production, regardless of level of the profession, whether it is community theatre to the Great White Way itself!"

"What if we run into the cheerleaders again?" Kurt asked.

Rachel blinked, as though she couldn't understand why Kurt had even bothered to ask. "The Doctor could say he's a teacher," she said simply.

"Sound's like a plan," the Doctor agreed, "You can call me Mister Smith. I teach English literature. My favorite novels are the 'Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy' series by Douglas Adams." He winked at Rachel, "The key to any lie is in the details."

The rest of the way went on without incident. At the chorus room, Rachel tried to open the door, only to meet another resounding crash from the piano.

"What in the..."

Blaine coughed, "Oh. That was us. We had... barricaded the door."

"Vampire cheerleaders," Kurt reminded her.

"_Alien_ cheerleaders," the Doctor corrected.

She stared dubiously at both of them, then huffed and went to try the other door. The young woman frowned, and tried the other door.

The Doctor pulled out his green flashlight thing, which the teens were quickly doubting it was a flashlight at all, and managed to unlock and open it. He held it open for the three of them. They all shuffled in and he clapped his hands together, "Fantastic! Wonderful tour. Now if you don't mind. Berry, Anderson, you two can and should stay here. Kurt, let's go visit the gymnasium."

Rachel pulled the Doctor to one of the seats, "But you haven't even heard us practice. To truly appreciate the quality of a space you need to experience the intended purposes for which it was designed. We can't have you leave or grade the music facilities at McKinley without a performance of some sort."

"I did mention the possible alien invasion didn't I?" The Doctor protested.

Blaine grabbed the guitar from the back of the room and took a seat next to the older man. The Doctor seemed distracted, shifting in his seat anxiously. The man's eyes never settled, flitting from corner to corner, from the door to the back windows, to the posters on the wall. The dark brunette gave him a helpful smile. "This is worth your time," he promised, "They're both amazing."

Kurt and Rachel couldn't be bothered, whispering between themselves. Kurt folded his hands together and turned to the two, "Okay, so this may be a little bit 'country' for some palettes, but I feel that we've adapted it in such a way that still retains the story and emotions of the original piece but with a little more classic Broadway to it."

"Blaine, you know the song," Rachel added excitedly, "This is the ever amazing Sara Evans, and the song, Born to Fly."

It was slow at first, but Blaine picked up the tempo, tapping his foot silently before giving Kurt and Rachel a small nod.

Rachel Berry knows how to begin a song. She knows the important of a confident smile, grabbing the attention of the audience, and hitting the high notes.

The Doctor stilled.

"_I've been telling my dreams to the scarecrow, about the places that I'd like to see. I say, 'Friend do you think I'll ever get there?' Oh, but he just stands there smiling back at me._"

"_So I confessed my sins to the preacher, about the love I've been praying to find. 'Is there a brown-eyed boy in my future?' And he says, 'Boy, you've got nothing but time..._" Kurt's eyes twinkled at Blaine, the younger boy laughed and looked away to pretend to focus on the instrument, his face flush with embarrassment. "_But how do you wait for heaven?_"

"_And who has that much time?_"

Together, the two continued, "_And how do you keep your feet on the ground when you know that you..._"

Blaine abruptly stopped playing, his hand clamped over the strings of the guitar to mute any reverberation left from the last chord. The others stared at him. "Did... did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I thought I heard something."

"Okay! Enough singing and dancing and frolicking and the general merriment we've been having!" The Doctor shouted, flailing his arms as he got up from the plastic choir chairs. "Alright, let's be honest now. I'm not here for the stage, but that was still lovely." Rachel and Kurt smiled hopefully, hanging on the compliment. "Nevertheless... there are shapeshifting vampire aliens that are invading your school and I want to know _why._"

"Ah-ha!" Kurt exclaimed, "_Vampires._"

"Vampire aliens," the Doctor rolled his eyes.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, thinking through what the Doctor was saying. Rather slowly, he put away the guitar and questioned, "So why do you need Kurt?"

"Wait... what?" Kurt asked the Doctor in alarm.

"Yes, well... what's the one thing that they always do in that show with the talking great dane and the brightly colored Volkswagen solving mysteries? Oh come on, Americans love their cartoons you should know this."

"Ah!" Rachel said excitedly, catching on, "Scooby Doo!"

"Right. Let's split up gang," the Doctor replied cheekily.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy and again please, please, please leave a review! Next chapter will be up sometime next week!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**For Emily, Wherever I May Find Her : Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>The whole situation seemed rather ridiculous to Kurt. The Doctor leading the way in front of him, babbling on about aliens and his time machine and something about picking up a strange void anomaly and some woman named Tardis not being able to pass up a mystery like that. Kurt looked back over his shoulder where they had left Rachel and Blaine, with the promise that they would be right back after checking on the Cheerios. At least, if the incoherent rambling of the British man was any indication, that's all Kurt hoped they were doing… although he was beginning to have doubts.<p>

He rolled his eyes at himself. Doubts should have been the first thing on his mind at this whole thing. There he was, following a stranger they had just met in the middle of a thunderstorm, looking out for vampire alien shape-shifting something or others. At first it all seemed rather novel and fantastic… now it just seemed ridiculous and impossible.

Kurt interrupted the Doctor by pointed at an upcoming intersection. "Just up ahead to the left," he said politely.

"Ah, thank you Kurt," he replied with a disarming smile. "Now stay close to me and we'll all get out of this with limbs and fingers and toes all intact."

The teen pursed his lips together. "Was all of that really necessary? A simple 'stay close' would have sufficed without bringing in fear of bodily harm."

"Yes, but what's the fun in that?" The Doctor countered.

"Do all of your inspections go like this?"

"You would be surprised…" the British man put a finger to his lips, signaling Kurt to quiet. "There are two of them coming this way," he whispered.

Kurt froze in place. "Two of the vampires?"

"Aliens," the Doctor retorted.

Kurt hit the Doctor on the arm lightly with a scowl, "Who cares what the hell they are?"

"Shush," the adult replied hurriedly. He grinned wildly at Kurt, "This is when I have a clever plan to get their attention and convince them to go away!"

"What!" Kurt whispered. He couldn't be serious. "What kind of…?"

"Allo!" The Doctor shouted, stepping out into the open intersection. He made a flourishing bow at the cheerleaders, "It has been a while since I've seen Leogeres, not that I actively seek you out or anything, but _really,_ I expected more from a peaceful race of parasites. And why Ohio? Nothing ever excite_"

"What are you…?" The teen ran to stand close to the man, looking down the hallway to see who the Doctor was talking to. Kurt pulled at the Doctor's sleeve as the two girls got closer. "Those aren't them," Kurt shot hurriedly.

"Hi Kurt," Brittany smiled sweetly. The blonde seemed unfazed by the unknown man at Kurt's side.

"Hey Britt," Kurt replied hollowly, although he was staring emotionlessly at the Doctor with one eyebrow raised.

The same couldn't be said of Santana, the Latina girl was openly glaring at the man. She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest and said pointedly, "Look Mary Poppins, I am not a parasite and I am definitely not a Lego. So God save the Queen if you and your stupid bow-tie don't step off right now."

The Doctor looked scandalized. "Bow-ties are_"

"For five year olds," Santana interrupted.

The blonde tilted her head, "Who is your friend, Kurt?"

"He's from out of town," Kurt replied distractedly. "Did you guys just come from practice?"

"The rain meant we were in the gym but we didn't get past warm-ups. Apparently Coach needed to murder some insignificant nobodies trying to pass themselves off as Cheerios," Santana said hotly. With a side glance to Kurt she added, "We were going to see if you and Frodo wanted to go to Breadstix with us."

"Do you happen to know which way they went?" The Doctor asked critically.

"How should we know?" Santana scoffed.

"If I were hiding from Coach Sylvester I would be in her office," Brittany said seriously.

Kurt's eyes widened and explained to the Doctor, "Coach Sylvester is insane… she probably has security cameras set up all over school. It's not a bad idea."

The Doctor smiled at Brittany, hugging her tightly and earning a murderous glare from Santana. "You brilliant girl!" He lingered holding her for a minute, grabbed a lock of blonde hair and sniffed it, "… and possibly psychic." He sheepishly stepped away at the two of them, completely oblivious to the waves of anger rolling off the Latina cheerleader. "I am terribly sorry for the confusion. Enjoy the bread sticks. Love the uniform. Come along Kurt!"

The teen gave the strange man a slight chuckle. Even though it was ridiculous and impossible… a big part of him couldn't help but believe every word of it. Kurt shrugged apologetically at Santana, walking backwards as the Doctor left. "I'll call you later. About Breadstix, I mean."

"Yeah yeah," she waved smugly, although Kurt knew it was with affection. "Go make sure your new Ken doll doesn't break anything."

* * *

><p>"Someone has been here."<p>

"Coach Sylvester is going to be _pissed_," Kurt added with a small amount of horror.

The Doctor seemed preoccupied with the computer at Sue's desk. Casually waving that green flashlight at it before sitting down at the desk and typing up a storm.

On the monitor, Kurt watched him cycle through image after image. "Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Kurt yelped, waving his hands at the screen. "Go back!" The Doctor did as he was told. "Stop there."

"What did you see?"

"Where are Blaine and Rachel?"

Silence fell over the office, the monitor revealing the security footage of an all-too empty choir room. The Doctor began feverishly flicking through the monitors. "They're fine," he finally said, "I promise you. They're fine. Your other friends probably came and found them and they're going to that whatever date they had planned. Those things were following you anyway, that's why I brought you with me and left them in the choir room. Leogeres are creatures that don't attack for no reason, they only attack things that will better themselves. They didn't attack Miss Berry so obviously they wanted something in particular, ergo, the only one ever in danger was you."

"That doesn't even make sense!" Kurt yelled in frustration. This man. Honestly. "You're insane! Why am I even…?"

Several shadows passed the door and both of them froze where they were.

"About time. I was wondering when they would find us," the Doctor said breathlessly.

Kurt frowned, when the shadows didn't return he looked at the man worriedly, "Doctor... Doctor, I don't think they were ever looking for us."

"Of course they are," the Doctor insisted, although he didn't look like he quite believed himself as he watched the outside hallway anxiously, "They're after _you_. The only one they've actually attacked was you."

"I was protecting Blaine."

A worrying look of realization dawned on the Doctor's face as he turned back to Kurt. "What?"

"I had stepped in between the cheerleader and Blaine when she first tried to attack us."

The Doctor scrambled out into the empty hallway, Kurt did the same. "We have to go find the other two."

"What? Why?" Kurt asked anxiously.

"I've made a horrible mistake," the Doctor confessed apologetically. "I thought they were after you."

He turned angrily on the Doctor, "You told them they would be fine. You promised!"

The Doctor consciously ignored Kurt, quickly inspecting the hallway with that damn flashlight something or another. "I told them to stay put, and you saw for yourself on the computer, if they weren't fine then there would've be evidence of a struggle so therefore they left on their own volition and are probably_"

"Stop it!" Kurt yelled, marching up to the Doctor and pulling the device out of his hands. "This," he waved the flashlight in the Doctor's face, "… is not helping! Blaine and Rachel are missing. They could have been kidnapped or killed or whatever it is those things supposedly do." The Doctor tried to grab at the flashlight but Kurt held it guardedly close to his chest. He eyed the strange man warningly.

The Doctor pouted childishly, "I need my screwdriver."

"They're not that far," Kurt said levelly. He tucked the screwdriver into his back pocket and stormed off in the direction that the shadows had gone. He didn't even wait for the strange man to follow him or even a moment to reply.

"Don't let them touch you!" The Doctor yelled, hurrying after Kurt.

Kurt fumed, but stopping to check each of the classrooms in the hallway had slowed him enough to allow the man to catch up. "I wasn't planning on it!" He shouted as the Doctor ran up beside him.

"Kurt?" A muffled yell came from down the hallway. Both the Doctor and the teen took off in the direction of the voice. Bursting inside the classroom, Kurt found his two friends near the far chalkboard, and not an arm's length away from them was an unfamiliar Cheerio wielding a plastic chair.

Blaine looked wildly at the incoming duo with surprise, and it was all the distraction the girl needed to hit the dark-haired teen over the head with the chair. He crumpled to the ground as Rachel shoved the cheerleader away from him. Rachel didn't spare a glance at the Doctor and Kurt as they entered the room, standing protectively over Blaine. The girl hissed at Rachel, but as the Doctor and Kurt came closer she reluctantly backed away.

"Watch the doors, there are probably more," The Doctor warned the teens. Both Kurt and Rachel knelt down to inspect Blaine, who was unconscious, but breathing.

Rachel blinked at Kurt with glassy eyes and rambled softly, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. We decided that we would try to find you and leave, but that girl cornered us here and I don't know what happened." Kurt hushed her, fearfully watching the Doctor round on the cheerleader with a feral glint in his eyes.

"Good, now I have your attention," he smiled, rubbing his palms together. "By my understanding one of these teachers is going to try to kill you lot, and so really, your best chance is talking this over with a nice cup of tea. Or would you prefer coffee?"

Kurt nervously tugged at the Doctor's jacket, "Is this really the time?"

"Right," the Doctor said with boyish glee, "I know what you are. I just don't know why you're here in the first place. I'm sure we can work something out peacefully, without any fangs or death or mayhem or any of that! Your disguise is already fine, why risk the safety of your sect by attacking them?"

The girl seemed to twitch as Blaine came to, rubbing his head. Kurt protectively drew his boyfriend closer to him. "Are you okay?" Kurt asked worriedly. Blaine didn't reply, but nodded to his boyfriend. Kurt wasn't convinced.

The Doctor looked at the cheerleader with annoyance, "Oi. Up here. Can you talk? Are you missing voices? Is that why?"

"No," she replied flatly.

"Oh my God it can talk," Rachel said quickly, covering her mouth in shock.

"Okay then," the Doctor replied. The girl jerked forward, and the Doctor took a step back, motioning for the others to do the same. "Well that isn't nice. Why are you here?" Rachel helped Blaine to his feet as Kurt turned towards a sound from where they had come.

"We were promised anonymity," the cheerleader replied lowly.

"From who?" The Doctor impatiently insisted.

If she responded at all the group still wouldn't have heard her as they were startled by a crash and another set of cheerleaders from behind them.

The Doctor was quick to pull both Rachel and Blaine close to him and out of the range of the new mob. Blaine wrapped his arms around Rachel and the two backed up to the wall.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled, turning around to watch as one of the girls threw the other teen to the ground and bared a wide grin of fangs. Rachel buried her face in Blaine's shoulder. Blaine was torn, but held fast to Rachel and barely noticed as the Doctor moved by them quickly. The perverse scene captivated Blaine, the cheerleader seemed to shimmer, its features becoming less human and more canine as it clamped both hands down on Kurt's throat. A resounding crack sent the distracted creature off Kurt and towards the wall.

"I can see why the Roman always goes for mops!" The Doctor declared cheerfully, impromptu weapon in hand, "That was brilliant!" He quickly helped Kurt to his feet. The Doctor sidestepped away from the fallen cheerleader. "Time to go," the man said to the teens urgently, swinging the broom to clear away the other now distinctly _inhuman_ looking cheerleaders.

Rachel was fussing over Kurt while the Doctor wrapped one arm around Blaine to support the younger teen, still slightly shaking from the earlier blow to the head.

She and Kurt took the lead, leading the other two towards the senior parking lot. The Doctor and Blaine dragged behind, holding up to lock the door. Already more than halfway down the long corridor, Kurt looked back to check on the other two, to find the hall empty. "Wait hold up," Kurt stopped, Rachel looking at him questioningly. They headed back down the hallway, finding the others in an offshoot corridor.

"It's back this way!" Rachel shouted anxiously over the howling creatures, pointing to the parking lot.

"No…" Kurt's eyes widened, leaving Rachel behind as he quicken his pace. There was a blue box and an orange glow. Behind the Doctor, Kurt caught a glimpse of Blaine looking back at him in alarm. The Doctor's face was unreadable as he shut the door. "No! Blaine!"

It took mere seconds for the teen to cross the length of hallway before Kurt barreled into the door of the phone booth. He pounded on the wooden frame angrily, shouting at the Doctor to let them in. With horror, the blue box began to fade in and out, until nothing remained.

Rachel looked back over her shoulder nervously. "Kurt," she tugged on Kurt's sleeve in a futile attempt to get his attention and whispered anxiously, "I think they've stopped." The hallway was completely empty and silent, save for the two teen's ragged breathing. The lights overhead flickered with another crash of thunder, but no cheerleading hybrid monsters followed them into the corridor, as though they had completely abandoned the chase. The petite brunette pulled Kurt's hand, "We have to go. They might come back."

"He's… he's..." Kurt mumbled weakly, staring at where the phone booth had been.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay! Enjoy darlings! And Leave a review :D<p> 


End file.
